


Safe

by shinysparks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven year old Snape and Lily share a picnic together, until James and Sirius show up out of nowhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first HP fic (unless you count that tiny little drabble I wrote for my bestie, which involved Dumbledore writing love poetry to Grindelwald: "roses are red, violets are blue, I love you to pieces, my little Grindly-poo!" ;)) Anyway, this was written for the challenge at [Hogwarts is Home: Writer's Block](http://hh_writersblock.livejournal.com). The prompt was a photo of the quidditch pitch and the castle behind it. I wanted to write something longer, but the word count limit was 500 words and there was just no way to fit it all in.
> 
> I didn't place in the challenge, but I still picked up some points for [Slytherin](http://cunningfolk.livejournal.com) (my house. ;))

He thought they would be safe.

Far beyond the castle, away from the prying, disapproving eyes of his house mates and the hate-filled stares of the Gryffindors, Severus Snape thought he and Lily might be safe. And for a few lovely hours, they had been. In the field past the Quidditch pitch - a place he'd found during their abysmal first flying lesson - he and Lily had had a blissful Saturday morning in the sunshine, munching on chocolate frogs and drinking butterbeer, practicing charms and catching up. For the first time in weeks, Severus had smiled. He had missed this - missed her - so very much. And all had been right with the world... until James Potter and Sirius Black seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

James had grabbed Lily, holding onto her protectively as he called Severus a plethora of nasty names. Sirius had laughed before purposely kicking over a bottle of butterbeer onto Severus's Charms book, effectively ruining it. Severus had stood there, unsure of what to do. While he was no stranger to being bullied, it was the first time he'd ever faced off against other wizards. He needed to think, needed to plan...

And then, Lily cried out in pain. James had squeezed her arm too tightly.

At that moment, something swelled inside of Severus - something more powerful and dangerous than any magic he had ever felt in his short life. His heart skipped a beat as the unfamiliar emotion mingled with the magic within him. As if driven by an unseen force, he drew his wand from his back pocket.

It was two against one. It wasn't smart. It wasn't safe. It was about as un-Slytherin-like as one could get. Severus was going to be lucky if he made it back to the castle with his pants still on, and even luckier if he didn't wind up in the hospital wing. Curses, he knew. But there was a world of difference between knowing curses and making them work.

Severus caught sight of Lily, struggling against James as tears of rage welled up in her bright green eyes - he was certain she'd blast James herself if her wand wasn't lying in the grass ten feet away. He stared at her, watching how her eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, and the way the wind tossed her ginger-colored hair around. She was radiant, she was powerful; she was his best friend, his happiness. She was the shining light in his eleven years of darkness.

His heart skipped another beat, and Severus gripped his wand tightly, pointing it directly at James. They were going to be safe - _she_ was going to be safe. Somehow, some way, he was going to make sure of it...

...or die trying.


End file.
